Fireworks
by LAIsobel
Summary: Promised little sequel to "That's mistletoe, Carter" - aka how Jack O'Neill met Mark Carter and his family and celebrated New Year's Eve with them and with Sam in Washington DC! Fluff and fun and Presidential party and also - fireworks! HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Coming to DC

_**A/N:** So after being asked to write a sequel to "That's mistletoe, Carter" I had to do some thinking. I'm not American, I know nothing about how it goes and what it takes there to make a Presidential party – I know just movies and tv-shows and we all know how accurate those can be sometimes. Honestly – if you have an idea let me know, I'm really interested :oD_

_However I used to work in event-marketing agency and we were organizing for example these huge parties for companies and city districts, mayors and so on… so I took my experience and all I knew and came up with this Presidential party and this whole story. Forgive me :o))_

_**Timeline:** Set after the end of season 8 – specifically after my story That's mistletoe, Carter_

_**Spoilers:** Up to the end of season 8 – plus my story That's mistletoe, Carter_

_**Beta**: None… all mistakes are mine_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY<strong> **NEW YEAR EVERYONE :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>FIREWORKS by Isobel<strong>

It was the end of December kind of early in the morning when Sam was waiting at the airport. She was dressed comfortably – and finally warmly as well. She was nervous – waiting for her brother and his family to arrive. Oh yeah, they were coming to Washington DC. Her stomach did a somersault again. She was going to be sick, really sick. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea. Not at all.

It was the 30th December and they would be staying for a few days. Jack arranged a suite with two rooms for them in small hotel nearby his place. They thought it would be better to do things this way. Sam knew Jack had his plans – including shopping, Presidential party, private party, fireworks… she had a reason to be nervous!

During the last week she was having a nice time, of course she was –she was with the man she loved, alone, not bothered by anything – intergalactic crisis, crazy aliens, devices going wild… nothing. Her only problem was a bit of a confusion from being so overwhelmed by the situation she found herself in. But that was to be expected – especially now.

She had a beautiful Christmas with Jack. They did so many things together, maybe possibly created some holiday traditions to keep on for the next years, they had fun and it was absolutely lovely.

They also called Cassie – she was more than just thrilled about the fact that Sam had come to DC. Daniel was just smirking behind her, they could tell. She was also happy that her Christmas package for Jack had been used. Jack refused to tell her details but Sam promised she would tell her later. And that made Jack tickle her and blush. Daniel kept on laughing through that.

Yesterday in the morning Jack surprised her – a lot. Being awaken by a kiss? That was beautiful. Breakfast in bed? That was even better. Seeing rather sleepy cuddly Jack in the morning? Perfect, that was just perfect. He just finalized everything around the planned party. He was sure they were about to have a nice time. And he had something on his mind.

"_So… I was thinking. I need to stop by the mall and buy … things."_

"_Things, Jack?"_

"_Yeah! Come on, this house is … it's not ready for visitors! I want to finish, at least a bit, the guest bedroom and I need some supplies."_

"_Jack, they are not staying here…" She told him – reminded him. That was something neither would survive, she was sure of that._

"_But they will be over and it's better to be ready. I have my plans so just…"He shrugged._

"_I'm not saying anything…" she smiled at him. He was actually cute – wanting to have things ready because of her family. He had to be nervous too – it was her brother coming after all._

"_But I was thinking – you wanna go with me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_You could use some clothes… not that you wouldn't look hot in mine but still…"_

"_Jack, how would I pack them?" She asked. And he looked at her almost sheepishly, smiling shyly._

"_You wouldn't." Was his simple answer. And left her confused there for a moment._

"_What?"_

"_You can keep your things here."_

"_Here as in…?"_

_He got up from the bed and opened some of the drawers and wardrobe doors. She noticed they were empty of course but…_

"_Jack?"_

"_It's not like we're moving in together but I thought that you'd be staying here anyway, right? When you're in DC I mean. So you can keep your stuff here, whatever you want and need."_

_Sam had to blink to get rid of those few happy tears in her eyes. She got up as well, hugged him and kissed him. After some time they were both grinning, obviously very happy._

"_I know you don't want to hear it, but you're sweet, Jack." _

_And really, he was about to protest. But he settled for "God, woman!" and another kiss._

"_So… you coming with me?"_

"_Absolutely yes."_

So now she had her things in the house – in the kitchen, bathroom, living room, bedroom, by the door. And while walking through it, it really seemed like they were living there – together. And what surprised her was the warm feeling spreading through her body. It was her home and she loved it. One moment after another she was becoming more and more sure about her decision. This was right. This relationship was all she really needed.

On their way back from the mall she also arranged clothes for her brother and his family. They were going to the Presidential party after all! She still couldn't believe Jack had really done it. Before she could say something, he called the White House. He was actually patched through to the First Lady!

Sam heard familiar voice calling her name. Her niece was running to her, smiling. Oh so they were there. She hugged her and kissed her cheek. Soon the rest of the family appeared.

"Hey, sis…"

"Mark… how was the flight?"

"You kidding, right?"

He said, grinning. Jack refused to tell her the details but by the looks of it she would say it was either first class or something like that – some perks for sure. Jack pulled some strings to get them the tickets – she knew it.

"So, you ready to go?" Sam asked after exchanging hugs and kisses and getting all the luggage.

"Sure…"

"Nice. Come on." And she took them to the parking lot. It was a bit tricky to get a car but she managed. They couldn't use Jack's one – he would get it in few days, sadly. But to her amusement – it would be with a driver. She would love to see Jack getting used to that!

"So… where's he?" Mark asked, obviously still a bit unsure about the whole boyfriend business.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Running some errands but we were thinking about having lunch together?"

Mark looked around and saw all his family members nodding in agreement. It was settled then.

"So I can leave you till then or you can just unpack and we go for a little walk around the city and meet Jack for lunch. Oh and on the way back we can pick up your dresses and suits."

"I will wear a suit?" David asked suddenly. He seemed to be excited.

"Yes, of course."

"Well dad said we were going to a party here but he didn't say where…" David supplied. Sam looked at her brother questioningly. He just shrugged.

"I wanted them to be surprised…"

"He didn't even want to tell me…" Megan told Sam. And she was shocked … and really anxious to see their faces later.

"Well then I won't spoil the surprise. And I gotta warn Jack not to tell you." She said, grinning. Oh this was going to be fun!

And so they found their way to the little hotel and got all settled in. Sam called Jack and updated him on everything. He said he would meet them for lunch later. And for the first time ever he ended the call with "love you". He didn't give her a chance to respond, he didn't know why but he just ended the call. He should have seen her watching the phone in her hand, eyes wide and big smile on her face. Well he was grinning too. They were getting used to it. And it felt nice – being a real couple.

Not so long ago, however, Sam just couldn't stop thinking about it. Actually it was in the evening, the day before yesterday, yes, on the 28th. Irony, huh? Was it really possible for them to make it through and be a couple? One part of her wanted nothing more and the other one was really worried. She went up to Jack's roof to think. And he, concerned, found her there. Of course he did.

_"Hey..."_

_"Hi..."_

_"What are you doing here, huh? Trying to get sick?"_

_"Would it be a reason for me to stay in DC with you?"_

_"No, most probably not..." He answered her, sadly. But he just enveloped her in his arms, his front pressed to her back. They were standing there, looking into the night._

_"Sam... what's going on?"_

_"I'm scared." She decided to be honest. She really could be right now, there was nothing to hide. Not so long ago she started to believe in Christmas magic so maybe now it was the perfect time to do something about the happiness. She wasn't ready to give it up, not after just finding it. So telling him the truth was the only option. And when she felt his hold on her getting tighter, she knew she had done the right thing - she had said the right thing._

_"Of what?"_

_"Losing you..."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Jack, let's face it, okay? We've been ... we haven't been..." And she really couldn't finish the sentence._

_"It's been years, I know." He admitted._

_"Yes, it's been years and so much had happened during that time and me being here just seems so unreal."_

_"Does it?"_

_"No. I mean... yes."_

_"Huh?" He knew he sounded stupid but he was seriously getting lost. Well of course he could guess few things but still - it would be the best if she could tell him._

_"Sam... just tell me." He pleaded then._

_"What if we can't be together. What if it doesn't work, hm? What's gonna happen, what are we going to do? So much time had passed so what if this is just an exception because it's Christmas and we've been lonely and..."_

_"Hey hey, stop it, okay?" Jack told her. He wanted to turn her around so he could be looking into her eyes but she was gripping his hands placed around her so fiercely that he couldn't._

_"I'm not saying this is gonna be easy, Carter. It won't. It won't be just normal long-distant relationship."_

_"Nothing is normal when it comes to us."_

_"Yeah, you're probably right about that... anyway, we made it so far and ..."_

_"And?"_

_"And after working with you for years I learned something."_

_"What did you learn?"_

_"You never give up."_

_"So...?"_

_"So because I'm not giving up either we actually might have a chance to make it through all the fights and disagreements and me sleeping on the couch and you hating me and all..." She smacked his arm after that but it made her laugh anyway. What was he saying meant future - unpredictable and crazy future - but spent together._

_"I meant what I said earlier, Sam."_

_"What was that?" She asked, half-seriously, half-playfully._

_"I love you."_

_"Jack..." And that was the last straw. He turned her around and placed his hands onto her cheeks, making her look him into the eyes. Soft caress of his thumbs on her skin made her realize even more how much she cared about him._

_"You're here."_

_"I am."_

_"That's all I need to know to be sure we will make this work. You came, Carter, you came all the way here." And right there Sam would swear she had never seen more emotions in his eyes. Maybe few times but... wow. She had fallen for him all over again right there on that spot._

_"We are not going to celebrate your birthday because you asked me not to. But you're leaving in few days and who knows when we will see each other again. So when we do, will you do me the honor and go out with me?"_

_"Dinner?"_

_"Date, Carter, real date. No uniforms, no ranks, no work, no regulations. Just you and me and some really awkward moments..." At that she could just giggle. And it made him smile. She knew it would. As usually - as always._

_"We already shared meals and dinners during the last few months..."_

_"True, we did. So were we dating?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Yeah, me neither."_

_"I think we were trying to assess the situation."_

_"What?"_

_"You know, trying to see if we can have a relationship outside work."_

_"Oh... and what do you think?"_

_"As you said, I'm here." She said and kissed him softly. She buried her face into his chest and let him hug her, hide her deep in his arms._

_"So... Carter, are you interested in dating me?" He tried and it made her giggle - yet again._

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Nice... and will you do me the honor and go out to dinner with me once we can?"_

_"I will." She said but couldn't help herself, she had to ask."What about till then?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah, you're the genius here... so what do you think?"_

_"I think I need more pleasant memories to help me through the time before I can see you again."_

_"Carter!"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing... just still not used to this side of yours."_

_"Complaining?"_

_"No, not at all..." He answered, grinning, before tickling her and kissing her._

Later she apologized for being that emotional. She also asked him for forgiveness and patience - they indeed had issues to deal with and things to talk about but she believed that they would both need lots of time. She wanted to take it step by step with as little pressure as possible but with no holding back. And that was something he could do.

That evening when she was again in his arms, he kept on holding her, caressing her hair and her skin, touching her. He just loved being with her and truth to be told, she did too. And right there she could believe in Christmas Miracles again, in all the magic. She was officially dating Jack O'Neill after all!

When she kissed him then, later, she also made it clear that she was more than ready to cross the last line – the one they'd been able to keep absolutely clear for all those years. She really wanted more pleasant memories! When he realized she had been serious about that part, he had to smile. And people were saying he was the impossible one, huh…

Yes, so then the morning after when she awaken by a kiss, she was really happy. And the day continued with her clothes being put next to his – turning his house into their house, well, partially. Soon it would probably be their home. She knew they were not celebrating her birthday – she really didn't want to, but she couldn't think of a better way how to spend the day.

Now she was taking her brother and his family for a little walk around the area. And she was already looking forward to the promised lunch. Sometimes she felt like being 17 again – not being able to make it through her day without being in touch with her boyfriend. Well, who could blame her?

Jack had been trying to figure out what exactly to do with the guest bedroom for a long time. At first he thought he was having enough time but with this situation…

There was another room in the house but he wanted it to be Cassie's room. He couldn't imagine having a house without that. So when he was arranging things about his stay in DC, he asked the real estate agent to find him nice house on the right outskirts of the city with accessible roof, garden, master bedroom with en-suite bathroom, two smaller bedrooms, another bathroom, living room and kitchen. The rooms weren't big but they were nice. The price was reasonable as well. Besides he sold his house in Springs so… no, money wasn't the issue – not at all.

So – who would be sleeping in the guest bedroom? Visitors, of course. So – neutral colors, lots of wood and yeah, it should be warm and welcoming. Hopefully he did a good job. He was quite satisfied! It needed some additional touches but he was kind of hoping that he would finish those with Sam – later, anytime.

He had his house full of many things now – including snacks and sleeping bags, movies… he was getting ready for having some quality family time. For that reason he also a bottle of Scotch ready. If Mark Carter was anything like his father, then having him with whole family over along with Sam would be interesting. And actually, he couldn't wait!

Meeting them briefly at the funeral didn't count, not at all, not really. Besides – he was there as Jake's friend and as Sam's CO and friend. Here he was just a man loving Samantha Carter meeting her family.

He took a shower then, shaved and realized that this evening he would be wearing a suit. A suit! Well, it was probably better than his dress-blues. He would be wearing those almost daily very soon. He had a suit of course, he just didn't have a clue what would be Carter wearing! She didn't want to tell him. Probably little payback - she was surprised to hear the details about the party!

When he called the White House to ask about the possibilities, he got right through to the First Lady. Apparently she wanted to talk to him. She was concerned about him coming alone. So she was very happy to hear that he would not be coming alone in the end after all. Well, he suspected she was having something up in her sleeve. She could be tricky sometimes, a bit sneaky and very creative.

"_No, Ma'am, don't worry, I have … a date actually."_

"_I'm glad to hear that! But you probably didn't call just to tell me that."_

"_No, I didn't. I wanted to ask about bringing somebody else as well."_

"_Who that would be?"_

"_Two adults, two children and I am sure you are interested in meeting them."_

"_Keeping secrets, Jack?"_

"_Wouldn't dare to, Ma'am." He teased her. He could hear her laugh a bit on the other end of the line._

"_All right Jack, let's make a deal…." And she told him about her idea. And he had to give her credit – she was one smart lady!_

She also told him that he was not coming in dress-blues. And that his date and the little family he was bringing should be properly dressed as well. Her secretary mailed him the details then. And both he and Sam were surprised! She didn't think it was a good idea to do it – bringing teenagers there to that and actually going there. But Jack hugged her and gave her some good points to think about.

"_Let's see… you, wearing some really beautiful gown, your family absolutely astonished…"_

"_Me and you, both nervous and anxious with President and First Lady breathing at our necks..."_

"_Come on, we will probably just see them once or twice…"_

"_Jack…"_

"_It's gonna be okay, I promise. Besides – we can always leave if we want to."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." And he sealed the deal with a kiss._

Maybe he was supposed to be nervous about the whole thing but he was just looking forward to seeing Sam all dressed up. But firstly there was lunch. And meeting the family.


	2. White House

_**A/N**__: I'm assuming Jack and Sam are okay with the President and his wife – I need them to be on friendly respectful terms here :o) And I know this story is unrealistic and naïve but well – even I can do that sometimes – so again, forgive me. Thanks :o) And if you can – enjoy! :o) _

_Oh and of course - thanks for all your alerts! I cherish them as much as the reviews... well - no reviews are better hehe, so make me happy and leave some if you can :o) You know I really love hearing from you all people :o)  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Jack arrived to the restaurant, he was looking around, trying to find Sam. But she was nowhere to be seen. Then he felt somebody behind him and then one beautiful hand sneaked its way around his waist. The next thing he noticed was a kiss on his neck. He pulled the person closer and at first wanted to joke around and say a different name. But then he realized that he was not willing to take any chances with this relationship, not at all. Hmm… on the other hand this was Carter and she knew him very well.<p>

"Don't you dare…" She told him playfully. Oh yeah, she knew him well!

So he turned around and without thinking about it, he just pulled her for a kiss – and what a kiss that was. It left her dazzled, pressed to him, trying to catch her breath. They have never done this before! Kissing in public was absolutely new and unexpected.

"What was that for?"

"No reason."

"Okay." She said, still holding him, trying to grasp the situation.

"You all right, Carter?"

"I think so…" She smiled at him and gave him quick peck on the lips. Putting her hand into his then, she took him to their table.

"Are you nervous?"

"No…"

"Carter."

"What?"

"Are you nervous?"

"No." She answered again with a grin. They both knew she was but well… When they reached the table, Mark stood up. Looking at Jack, he nodded, smiled and stretched out his hand. He was about to introduce himself but then suddenly he stopped.

"We've already met." He said instead. Sam opened her mouth to say something. But Jack took Mark's hand to shake it.

"That's right." He said. "I was at your father's funeral."

"Jack O'Neill, Sammie's Commanding Officer, right?" Mark asked. It all fell into place then.

"Yes. But I'm not her CO anymore."

"Mark…" Sam called him. But he just smiled at her.

"How do I call you then?"

"Jack would do."

"Very well then." Mark said with a smile.

After re-introducing the children they had a nice lunch together. The beginning was awkward, of course it was, but once David realized this man had known his grandpa and used to work with his aunt – Jack was suddenly a hero! Or a school-project.

Kids kept on asking questions, talking, they were making fun of him because Sam had been stealing his fries all the time and he kept on poking her and throwing glances.

Mark was mostly silent but he didn't seem to feel angry or disappointed. Megan, on the other hand, was keeping the conversation both with Sam and with Jack. By the end of the lunch they felt much more comfortable around each other.

Jack offered to take Mark and David so they could pick their suits while Sam could take the girls. And to Sam's surprise, all agreed. She kissed Jack goodbye and wished him good luck.

When they met later at Jack's place, Sam put her dress across the couch, found Jack in the kitchen and kept on looking at him. He didn't quite understand the reasons why though.

"Sam?"

"I love you. Did I tell you?"

"Sam?" He asked again. But she came closer and kissed him. And despite the fact that he wanted to protest and find out what had been bothering her, he could only give in.

"My brother didn't kill you and you didn't kill my brother. Thank you." She said then and he actually felt offended!

"Why should I?"

"I was just…"

"Ha – nervous! I knew it." He smirked. And she just smacked him playfully before hugging him again.

"I'm just glad everything was okay. Or did something happen and I don't know about it?"

"Everything's fine. What about your part, huh? Girls' talk…" He tried to ask.

"You just want to know what Megan thinks about you."

"No. Maybe. Well what?" He was anxious.

"She likes you. The rest of the conversation you're never gonna get to know." She told him then mischievously. Both noticed that they seemed to be enjoying more and more of casual daily physical contact – like touching, holding hands, hugging. In public it was rather rare and they still didn't know how to react to it, but here in private it was completely something different.

In the little hotel all four Carters were getting ready. Megan kept on glancing at her husband, not exactly sure about his thoughts about Jack and Sam. He seemed to be okay with it but she knew him better than to think that. So when she had a chance, she just walked over to him and with the excuse of fixing his tie, she got the nerve to talk to him.

"Are you all right, Mark?"

"Yeah, I am. Just… too much to take in actually."

"She seems really happy with him. And he loves her very much."

"I know, I can see that."

"So?"

"You think that they… I mean before…"

"How well you know your sister?" She asked him and he just took her hands in his.

"When you find out where the party is, you will be surprised. And you will ask that question yourself, honey."

"How well do I know your sister?"

"Exactly." He kissed her then. She could sense that he actually was okay, just nervous a bit. But the idea of Sam and Jack dating was apparently not bothering him anymore. Whatever happened on their trip to get the suits had to be good. Now she was the anxious one there! She was wearing a gown, nothing extra rich but definitely worth some major celebration and she had no idea where were they going!

Sam got ready. Jack was already waiting for her in the living room. When she came, he had to remind himself that breathing was essential for staying alive. She was stunning. Simple dark blue dress with silver beads and … stuff. It made her eyes sparkle. And his heart stop.

"Saying you're beautiful is not enough." He told her. And could see the small blush creeping up her neck. She walked over to him, fixed his tie and allowed him to trace the lines of the dress and some of her skin with his fingers. Holding his hands in hers she also kissed him properly.

"Thank you. And you don't look that bad yourself."

"Let's go." He said. There was a car waiting for them and another one waiting for Mark and his family. Jack arranged that – he assumed it would be the best for them to take two cars.

They arrived first to the entrance. There they waited patiently for the second car to arrive. And when Jack had all five Carters around him, he felt really strange – but happy.

"But this … this is…"

"Mom! This is the White House!" Lisa supplied - more than just excited.

"The party is…?" Megan asked again – not able to finish the question.

"Let's go." Jack said. And because he knew that the first time could be overwhelming, he offered his arm to Megan while Sam was walking with Mark behind them with the kids. They made it to the foyer. Taking off their coats and handing them over, they got their numbers.

"Good afternoon, Sir."

"Hello. It's General Jack O'Neill." Jack told the lady. She went through her papers and found his name. She nodded at him then.

"Welcome, Sir."

"Thanks."

"I have this for you from the First Lady, Sir." She said and handed him a small envelope. Jack was sure that Megan next to him was about to faint. So what huh? He had a letter from the First Lady – that didn't mean anything big!

"Thank you." He replied, smiling. "Any details we should know about?"

"Well, Sir, just follow the ribbons till you find the main hall. Then the six rooms around are all set into the theme as you would see shortly. The main program is at the end of the hall, there's also the dance floor and the bar."

"Okay."

"If you would need anything, don't hesitate to ask one of our hostesses. And there's also a map in the main hall along with some additional information."

"Good. Thank you."

"Enjoy your evening." The lady said with a smile and Jack just nodded and with Megan still next to him, he walked pass the lady to the main hall. They all met there by the map, looking around.

"I can' believe this." Megan said.

"I guess you've never been to a Presidential party, huh?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"I just don't understand…"

"The White House organizes this every year the same day for friends of the President, close co-workers and their family members, it's not the really fancy official party. That takes place tomorrow in the evening. But that's very formal. So I thought that here it would be better…" Jack told her. Then, while the Carter's were looking around, he opened the envelope.

Sam came to him and he showed it later. It was a simple note – the President would like to have a word with him. He would meet him or send somebody for him. Well, Jack could live with that.

So with smiles all over their faces, the Carter's went inside. They walked through all the rooms, excited. In every room there was a part for kids. David felt too old for it but he was not complaining. He was at Presidential party after all! He could mingle along with the rest of his family among all those people and food and drinks and things. This was way better than staying in San Diego! It was even worth the early morning flight!

Every room was in different design. In every one of them they could see different decor. And not just that. For example the first one was French. The colors and flag were definitely French, the decorations, the soft music playing in the background as well. Inside all the food had been French with labels and names in several different languages. One of the central tables was set as traditional Christmas table. And then, of course, there had to be something extra. Few dressed-up hostesses were there, offering them the chance to learn how to set the table so it would look perfect by all means and standards. Something French to teach them as little extra bonus.

In every room it was the same – tasting the food, seeing something special and getting the chance to see and learn about traditions promoted by beautiful hostesses. It was all interactive, lovely and funny.

However they stopped in the last room. It was an Italian wedding style room. It was very small but absolutely breathtaking and elegant. The activity there was surprising but amazing. Sam explained that they would scan your image to the computer and create 3D version there – and then the stylist would show you things like in which dress you would look really good, how to do your hair… and the funny part was that they could set you up into some wedding animations. Lisa asked why – it was New Year's party after all, so why this would be there? But before Jack could explain, somebody else did so.

"Because the daughter of Italian ambassador is getting married and she's here today. It was my idea although Henry thought it was too much." The woman said.

"But she was right, Leontina loves it."

"As many other women around, dear."

"Mr. President, Ma'am." Jack greeted them both. They smiled at him. That was the moment when all four Carters looked at them, not really knowing what to do.

Mr. President shook his hand with Jack and he nodded at Sam. She smiled back. Jack also managed to act as real gentleman - he kissed First Lady's hand. It was actually really cute.

"Jack, charming as always."

"Ma'am." He smiled.

"Samantha, you look beautiful tonight… I'm not quite used to seeing you in anything else but your dress-blues around here."

"Trust me, Ma'am, I'm not used to this either." Sam said – it sounded shyly but those that knew her could tell that she was at ease around these people actually.

"But she's right you know, you really look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Sir." She thanked the President.

"Ma'am, Sir, can I introduce you to Mark Carter and his wife, Megan and kids David and Lisa?"

"Carter as?"

"As my brother, Sir, with his family." Sam supplied.

The President reached out to shake his hand with Mark. The poor man managed just one small Sir and that was about it. Both David and Lisa took a tenative step closer to their parents, David nodded with 'Hello, Sir' and Lisa said just simple 'hi'. Sam couldn't fail to notice that they both looked older somehow, standing there in the presence of Mr. President and his wife. She almost chuckled - like the President would be someone special. Oh, he was, in a matter of speaking. But she knew better now. Sam forced her thoughts to stop so she could focus on people around her.

"I'm honored to meet Jacob Carter's son. And you have lovely family indeed. You look beautiful, ladies." He told them. And while Megan blushed and smiled with a small thank you, Lisa said something completely different. She had a question for him.

"Sir, you knew grandpa?"

"Yes, yes I did. His death was a terrible loss. I'm very sorry." And he really looked like he meant it.

"He spoke about you the last time I saw him. He was very proud of you." The First Lady told Mark. And he could only thank her. But more he was thankful to his wife for holding his hand – he was about to cry very soon. And later he would need to ask either Sam or Jack what that was about!

"All right, Jack, you were right. I am really glad you brought them with you." First Lady told Jack and he could just smile and nod. Oh he was about to have some explaining to do later at home for sure.

"Now, if you would excuse us, I'd like to borrow Jack for a minute. I have something we need to talk about and arranging a meeting because of it seems like a horrible idea right now."

"Yes, Sir." Jack said. Other just nodded at him – it was okay.

"Samantha, would you accompany me, please?" The First Lady asked. Sam shot a worried look at her family but Megan told her to go, they would be fine. So she nodded and went off with the First Lady.

And indeed – they had something to talk about. Sam couldn't quite believe it. She would need to have a little chat with Jack later. However, it would be very difficult that day to make her stop smiling.

It didn't take long and both Sam and Jack were free again. They found the rest of Carters in the main room. A ball of some sort with live music and nice dance floor were there. The room was dimly lit with lanterns hanging above people. Romantic and sweet. Around there were tables ready.

Jack and Sam went for a dance actually. At first Sam didn't want to but Jack was right – so far they met about five or six people they knew. There would be no troubles whatsoever. Besides – who would care right then? Mark and Megan followed their example and went for a dance as well. David and Lisa were sitting at the table, trying some strange looking mini-desserts. David seeme to be a bit annoyed. Jack could understand that - he was wearing nice suit and there were no girls of his age around he could charm. That sucked indeed. But he would bet the food was good. Especially the mini-desserts.

"So… you having fun, Sam?"

"It is nice, you were right."

"You think others…?"

"I think they're enjoying themselves. They're just overwhelmed by everything."

Jack nodded, held her closer and danced with her without saying anything else. When the song was about to end, Sam told him they would need to have a little talk later. He didn't even try to play numb. He knew that already. But he could smile at her and nod. That was all she needed. She was actually very comfortable where she was – in his arms, dancing, feeling his heart beating.

When the song ended and another one was about to start, Mark came and asked for a dance. Jack gave Sam to him and asked Megan to dance with him.

"So, Jack, you'd like to tell me how come that two Air Force Officers working in Deep Space Radar Telemetry know Mr. President and his wife? And that they are calling you by given names, hm?"

"Ehm…" Jack didn't know how to react! He knew that Sam had told her family a lot more than other people could be told. So he knew that Megan knew how they could know the President. And he would be that she knew that he knew... so how was he supposed to answer her - especially right there?

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking if there is a correct answer for that." He told her and she could just smile. She could understand more and more through the time why her sister-in-law had fallen for this man. She couldn't understand many other things but apparently those were not that important.

And she was actually looking forward to spending more time with both Sam and Jack. It looked like it would be really interesting. And funny.

"I think I haven't told you, but you look very nice." Jack told her.

"Thank you." She answered.

"And I apologize."

"For what?"

"Sam left you to spend Christmas with me. And instead of coming to San Diego we dragged you over here and made you uncomfortable by bringing you to the White House."

"The Christmas? Don't apologize for that. She's happy with you. And it was my idea that she should go in the first place…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh than I have a lot to thank you for, Ma'am."

"It's Megan and no, you don't." She told him. "Just tell me – do you two do this often?"

"This…?"

"Parties with the President?" She asked almost nonchalantly.

"God, no!" And he was sure she could hear the horror in his voice. "There are some we had to attend before but when one can avoid it…"

"So why this?"

"Firstly because of you all, it was my idea actually to take you here… "

"For the record I was not uncomfortable, just freaking out but…" And that made him smile at her. He could like this woman actually.

"And the second reason?" She asked then.

"Well, it's different this time for me, for us…" He told her and stole one look at Sam dancing with her brother. And Megan understood. It was different indeed. She could see those two struggling at those official parties.

"So this is the first one where you are as a couple?" Megan asked and when she noticed the look Jack was giving her, she had her answer. Without a word they kept on dancing till the song was over. She had a feeling that they started to be a real couple only few days ago actually.

It was getting late, they agreed on leaving. Lisa was very tired and David was getting restless in the suit – which guys could understand. And one could take only some excitement during one day. Jack and Sam in one car and the Carters in other one, they would leave the White House – full of new experiences, overwhelmed but happy and amused.

"So, ice-skating in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Yes! We're going, right mum?" Lisa asked her mother. She just nodded with a smile. She was pretty excited too.

"So we get ready and you pick us up around ten?" Megan asked and Sam nodded. "If that's okay."

"Absolutely. Night, sis." Mark told her, hugged her and surprisingly kissed her forehead. He nodded at Jack as well.

"See you tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Jack? Can we play ice-hockey tomorrow?" David asked him.

"Sure we can if your parents are okay with it."

David smiled, thanked and left with the rest of his family.

Later that evening when Sam was just getting ready for bed, Jack hugged her and tenderly kissed her hair. She snuggled to him with lazy smile on her lips. She was tired but happy.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." She told him and relaxed even more into his arms.

"You're welcome… now come on, let's go to bed. If I'm supposed to play hockey tomorrow I need some strength and beauty sleep!" He told her with hint of amusement in his voice. It was indeed going to be yet another interesting day.


	3. Fireworks

_**A/N**__: Thank you for reviews – keep them coming, they're what keeps me going :o) And thank you also for the dozens of story and favorite alerts as well of course :o)_

_Now enjoy the last chapter (extra fluff I'm afraid) and see you all in 2012! :o)) Oh and little warning – I couldn't resist and put some minor suggestions here… nothing extra but well - hope you will enjoy those too :o) I left some things to your imagination though ;o)_

* * *

><p>When Sam woke up, she couldn't believe her eyes. Jack was already up – obviously. In the last week she found out that when Jack could, he had no problems with staying in bed for few extra hours – at least when she was there with him. But for some reason – not today. And judging by the smell coming through the house, she'd say he had a busy morning. She could smell coffee and something sweet and bacon! She glanced at the clock – barely after eight. Getting out of the bed was heroic act – she really didn't want to. But coming to the kitchen, still feeling lazy and sleepy, she almost got a stroke!<p>

It was Jack standing there, yes, but he wasn't alone. Both David and Lisa were there with him! David was chopping some fruit while Lisa was trying to dig out some more plates and forks from several boxes on the floor. Jack hadn't managed to unpack just yet. They were chatting quietly together and they looked quite comfortable around each other.

The moment Jack noticed her standing there, she could just smile and with pure shock and amazement in her eyes ask what was that about?

"Good morning!" Lisa cheerfully told her and went for a good morning hug. Sam kissed her head and smiled at her, like every other time.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?"

"You're the genius, Carter, figure it out!" Jack answered instead of Lisa. David laughed at that behavior. Lisa giggled and waited for Sam to say something.

"Not that I wouldn't be happy to see you guys but what's going on?"

Jack put aside the eggs from the stove and walked over to her. He gave her a brief kiss – not really sure about how would the teenagers react.

"Jack?"

"We're making breakfast of course." He answered with grin on his face. She gave him one of her killing looks – demanding answer. He had known she'd be a bit thrown off but well… So he explained.

_Jack woke up early, like usually. But this time instead of going back to sleep to enjoy the warm feelings he was having while Sam was there with him, he decided to get up and go for some fresh rolls for breakfast. There was this absolutely perfect little bakery not so far away from his place. So he got up and went there. On his way back home he bought some fruit as well. _

_Besides that he was passing by the little hotel where Mark and his family were staying. He realized that when he saw Lisa, Megan and David playing in the snow in the garden. David stopped when he saw him there but after a moment of unsure staring, he waved at him. They walked over and noticed the bag full of fruit and fresh rolls and some croissants._

"_Jack, good morning."_

"_Megan, hi. I see you are up early, huh?"_

"_Well it's not like we have snow in San Diego…" Lisa told him – obviously happy._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Just little shopping… thought I could surprise your aunt with some normal breakfast instead of the usual stuff she has on the base." Megan noticed the slight embarrassment._

"_That's sweet, Jack." She said and noticed his discomfort – oh the big guy wasn't used to be called sweet, ha. It was cute. And yes, more and more and she could understand why Sam loved him. There was something about him… and a lot more she couldn't see or even guess._

"_Did you have breakfast yet?" He asked instead._

"_Nope, we wanted to wait for dad…" David told him. Jack had to do some thinking then. He had an idea but it was most probably a bad one. Well, it was all or nothing, right?_

"_Do you want to come with me?"_

"_What?"_

"_If you want to, you can help me get things ready and I'm sure Sam will be thrilled to see you there in the morning… we can surprise her. If that's okay of course." Jack looked at Megan. She just smiled._

"_Well I'm gonna wait for your father but if you two want to go…"_

"_What about the ice-skating?"_

"_We would pick you up here after ten as planned, huh?" Jack offered a solution._

"_I'd like to go, mom." Lisa pleaded. Megan knew that the girl was missing her aunt all the time so she saw no reason why she should stay in the way._

"_Of course. But behave!"_

"_Mom!" Now that was the teenage annoyance Jack remember from the times when Cassie used to be like that. It was driving Janet crazy._

_David seemed to be thinking about it. Jack knew that David had known …. Pete Shannahan so it was obviously difficult for him to see other man in his aunt's life. Sam warned him about this. So far it looked like they were getting along pretty well but he couldn't be sure. He knew it needed time. Hell – he needed that time himself! This situation was new to him as it was new to them._

"_Yeah, why not, I'm in." He said then and Jack nodded. Both David and Lisa had to walk around the house to the gate so he stood there alone, with Megan._

"_Jack you sure it's okay?"_

"_Are you?"_

"_I appreciate what are you doing."_

"_Look, Megan, it's … nothing, really."_

"_They like you so far. I'm glad they do. It would be hard on Sam… on all of us otherwise."_

"_I'm not trying to please Sam, that's not the reason. Well, not the only one." And Megan could see that he was being honest. She just nodded and smiled at him._

"_I know…" And somehow he could tell that she really knew._

"_We'll be back around ten, okay?"_

"_Sure. Have fun."_

"_We will."_

_Megan noticed her children walking through the gate then and she smiled mischievously at Jack then. It scared him a bit but hey – he was Air Force General, former Black ops – he would not be scared of two teenagers!_

_David offered to help him with the bags and Lisa was just walking beside him. She was the one to do most of the conversation. Jack could see Sam in her so much that it worried him. Oh this girl had an interesting life waiting for her for sure._

_At home they had some tea and while trying to stay really quiet, they worked on the breakfast. Lisa didn't want to be around the kitchen much but she took it upon herself to set the table and find all the needed things. On the other hand, David wanted to help. Jack couldn't say if he was trying just because of Sam or if it was genuine – but his guess would be the second choice._

Sam couldn't quite believe it but she was happy. She knew Jack wasn't telling her everything but she could live with it. Whatever happened was okay with her – they were all there.

"So, what can I do?"

"Nothing! We're surprising you with breakfast so just go and sit somewhere." Lisa told her resolutely and Sam could just nod and leave the kitchen. Jack had to grin though – oh yeah, these two had a lot in common.

Lisa set the table while boys finished everything in the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? Tea or coffee?" Jack asked David. He realized that he had no idea. Well he was a teenager but cup of coffee in the morning couldn't hurt.

"Coffee, black if possible."

"Sure it is."

"You don't mind?"

"What?"

"Me drinking coffee…"

"You're Carter, probably half of your bloodstream is blood and the other half is coffee. It goes with the genes." Jack said without really thinking about it. It made David grin – and then he began to laugh and couldn't stop. Especially when he saw his aunt's eyes going wide as did her smile the second she got her cup of coffee into her hands.

The breakfast was fine. They all got ready then and with thermo-cups they left the house. Lisa was walking with Sam while Jack had David beside him. Lisa and Sam were chatting about some actor – which neither of the guys could understand, while they were talking about something way more important – ice hockey.

Megan and Mark were waiting patiently, looking out of the window at the street. When she told him about the kids walking away with Jack, he was a bit nervous. Not that he wouldn't trust the man but still the situation was… a bit strange. What he couldn't understand was that he actually seemed to like this Jack O'Neill. And not just because his sister was in love with him. No, he seemed to be a good man.

It would probably take more time but maybe, just maybe, they were on the right track. He refused to think about what this would mean and how it would look like in Pete's eyes. But he would worry about that later. Now the main thing on his mind was his sister – and the fact that she really seemed truly happy with Jack.

"Look, there they go…" Megan said and took him out of his thinking. And then he heard her gasp.

"Look at them…" Mark replied in awe. "Are they actually…"

"Yes, they are having fun!" Megan smiled and kissed her husband. This was probably the best possible outcome of the morning.

"Let's go." He said and smiled back at her. They were going to be okay.

And so they dressed and walked out to meet them on the street. While chatting and smiling, they walked further down till they reached the ice-rink. There were actually two smaller rinks there.

"So now what?"

"Well, with David here have some ice-hockey business to take care of." Jack said with gleam in his eyes. He was still a little boy sometimes.

"Care for another player?" Mark asked.

"Dad, you play ice-hockey?" David couldn't believe.

"Well… I might as well start again, huh?" He offered. And Jack shrugged.

"Which leaves us three for the nice normal ice-skating." Megan told her two companions. They both smiled.

"See you later," Sam told Jack. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful!"

And instead of answering she just gave him a look – and that spoke volumes. It made all their four companions laugh. They all liked the banter between Sam and Jack. It was somehow natural and free, they were being themselves obviously.

They parted and after getting themselves the skates, plus guys the gear, they went onto the rinks to have some real fun.

After more than hour girls were so tired from skating, swirling, falling down, getting up and laughing that they couldn't go on anymore. So they sat down on one of the benches, drank their hot sweet teas, Sam also bought them all some sweet waffles. They walked over to the second rink and saw their boys playing there.

They noticed another two adult men and one teenage boy playing along. They were cheering on which startled them but also made them try a bit harder. It was actually fun. Jack seemed to be the only not falling down that much but after he hearing Sam cheering up he slipped and fell. After few more minutes, they just decided to take a break. Mark and David went over to take their thermo-cups while Jack made his way over to Sam.

With grin on his face he reached for her over the edge of the rink and kissed her.

"Hmm… you taste like strawberries." He whispered to her ear.

"That's because of the waffle." She answered.

"You had waffles?"

"Jealous?" She asked him and could only smile. Soon both her brother and nephew joined them there.

"So how it goes?"

"Dad's trying but …"

"Hey!" Mark protested. They chatted for a few minutes before Lisa started to really shiver. So they changed their plans a bit. Sam and Lisa would go home – ahead - while others wanted to stay for a while longer. They were planning on having lunch together later anyway. And as far as Sam knew, Jack was having some plans for the rest of the day as well.

"Carter!"

He called Sam. She looked at him and he threw her spare keys to his house. She caught them with a questioning look. Instead of answering he just looked into her eyes – and their silent communication did their trick. She would take them now and if needed talk about it later.

"Will you take some lunch along on your way or do you want me to order something?" Sam asked. Jack looked around but other Carters were silent.

"Come on, guys, Italian or Chinese? Anything special? Somebody something?" Jack tried to prompt them.

"I could go with Chinese." Lisa said. Others just nodded.

"So I will take care of that on our way back."

Sam just nodded, okay with the decision. "Play nice," she added and then walked away with Lisa. By the time they were leaving the area, boys were already laughing and yelling and skating and trying to score. They looked comfortable and kind of happy.

Later that day Jack, Mark and David had their hands full of take-out boxes full of Chinese food. Megan opened the door to Jack's house by key he had provided and they all went it. They were expecting to find Sam and Lisa in the living room but they were not there.

They put everything to the living room, got rid of wet clothes and got the lunch ready. Jack went on search for his lover and her niece. They were not in the bathroom and they were not in the spare room either. Megan followed Jack to ask him something but she found something she hadn't thought of before.

Jack was in his bedroom – as Sam and Lisa. Those two were in the bed, both asleep with book placed on the bed next to them. Jack covered them with blanket gently, smoothed Carter's hair, kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent then. Megan was silently watching it, her heart swelling with emotions.

Once back in the kitchen, Jack felt like he should explain.

"She never sleeps tight, only when she feels safe. Otherwise everything can wake her up. So... I just..." Damn, he couldn't really be having this type of conversations. It was difficult when he had to with Carter or Daniel - this was too much.

"I understand. I guess you guys need stay on alert all the time while on mission..."

Right there Jack realized, once again, then Carter had indeed told her family a lot. He knew she had told them... he just kept on forgetting about it. Oh yeah, they knew that Deep Space Radar Telemetry was a cover for something else. He should mind actually... but for the first time he didn't. He was glad that they knew. It was good that they knew. His thoughts were about to take a dangerous path leading to memories of some past times, he couldn't afford that. So he forced himself to look at Megan again. He should probably also say something. But the only thing he managed was "Yeah…"

"I'm glad she has you." Megan said suddenly. And squeezed his hand. He only nodded, thankful.

"I'm glad I have her…"

"I know, you two have history that goes on for years…" She said playfully and could see his slight shock. There was history and _history_ obviously.

"She actually saved my life you know…" He admitted then, just wanting Megan to see his point – and to change the subject a bit.

"Who did?" David asked then. He was listening to them but didn't catch everything. Jack and Megan made their way to the table, put away some of Sam's favorite and some food for Lisa and chatted.

"Your aunt."

"Sam saved your life?"

"Sure thing she did… I lost count actually how many times it happened." And he was being honest. And not that he was counting only those obvious savings – but all of them.

"And what about grandpa?" David asked Jack later. It surprised him how painful that was – thinking about Jacob. Oh he missed that man so much.

"He did too. And once, well I did something terribly stupid. Not entirely my fault but I almost died along with my friend. It was Jake that had to save us. He never let me live that one down. Really.

"Well we interrupted his travelling so he could help us get you back… of course he wasn't happy about it." Suddenly Sam added behind him. She sneaked her arms around him and put her chin onto his shoulder. Jack, sitting on the couch, leaned back a bit so she could be a bit closer.

"But he wouldn't let us die…"

"I think he was tempted to." Sam teased him. Others were smiling. Before the conversation could continue, Lisa appeared, a bit sleepy and rumpled but very hungry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad." Sam and Jack said at once.

"Wait a minute… you were calling him dad?" Mark asked, confused. And what confused him more was that Jack was grinning, laughing a bit while saying 'yeah'.

"What? How that happened?"

"Once I knew he would visit the base, we were all waiting for him and Jack asked me about who was the visitor coming in and I told him it was dad. Not General Carter, just dad."

"So when he appeared I said 'hi dad'."

"You didn't!" Megan said – not believing but sensing something important and funny coming.

"He almost had a stroke. But instead of getting really angry or cross about it, he just put on the face, you know, one of those firm and scary ones." Sam said.

"He was smiling huh? And what did he say?" Mark asked.

"He said – well, son…"

"Oh man you were in serious troubles!" He was laughing, really laughing. He could see his father saying that.

"Yeah, I realized that…"

"So what happened next?"

"Well to him I was never Colonel O'Neill, I was just Jack."

"Guess that means something, right?" David wanted to know. Sam walked over to sit down to the table, leaning against the couch.

"It means your grandfather liked Jack very much."

"Sam…"

"It's true, he liked you! Very soon he started to respect you… not just professionally but personally. I mean, there was always the bickering and arguing and those looks and jokes and…" Sam got a bit lost in her memories.

"Sammie?" Mark asked, concerned. And she wanted to tell him, she wanted them all to know that her father had known about her feelings for Jack and that he approved of it. But she couldn't do so. Officially she had never spoken to her father before he died.

She needed a deep breath. Jack, now sitting on the ground next to her in front of his couch, leaned a bit closer to her – to comfort her, to offer support. He looked at David and Lisa though.

"He always could kick my butt when he wanted to. I stood no chance." He said instead of anything else. And that made David grin.

"You spent a lot of time with him, didn't you?"

"Not enough if you ask me…," Jack answered, "however I had the honor to work with him few times. He was not in active duty anymore but he had brilliant mind, lots of experience, powerful friends so sometimes we worked together."

"Can you tell us about it? At least something? I mean… what's not secret." Lisa pleaded. And Jack hesitated. He really didn't want to spoil the day with bring painful memories. But all four Carters seemed at least a bit interested. However this decision wasn't his.

"What about how you met him, huh? That one never gets old." Sam offered. Jack put his arm around her and together they told them the story. Somehow it was their story as well.

Few months earlier Sam would have hesitated. But not now. She had a long talk with Mark before the funeral – she wanted to come out clean. So she told him that she had seen their father long before the visit they paid him. She told him she knew that he had been ill. She tried to be as honest as possible. And at first he was angry of course, but then he thanked her for that – and for making him come to his place and making them both sit down and talk.

Soon the conversation was light again – they were talking about things from both Sam and Mark's childhood, even a bit about their mother, Jack and Sam were trying to tell them as much as possible about all the fun they'd had with Jacob through the years. And not just on the missions. They all had a lot to share.

Jack's favorite part was when the Carters were talking about his favorite Carter – they had some stories to tell him! And in exchange he had some too. They all ended up laughing and having real fun. Sam was trying to feel offended and humiliated but she couldn't. Not back then – the whole afternoon was really nice.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well, I was thinking getting it ready outside, huh?"

"What is outside?"

"There's some stuff on the roof we can use at midnight and also I have some fireworks we can set up to have a little show of our own."

"Fireworks?" Sam asked him, not adding the 'really – seriously' out loud but it was definitely there.

"What, you think I cannot set up fireworks? Would you rather do it?"

"Maybe…" She teased.

"Carter, we want just some midnight fireworks in the garden, we don't need to blow up the house or the neighborhood."

"I would never…!"

"Really? And was it three years ago, huh?"

"Nothing…" She said and she could see her family watching them, curious.

"You call that nothing?"

"What happened?" Megan asked, curious.

"She thought she could adjust the fireworks a bit…"

"And she couldn't?"

"Oh no, she could…"

"Will you stop talking about that? Nothing happened."

"You were supposed to set up some fireworks and instead of that you created a little rocket!"

"I did not!" By that everyone was laughing because Sam was looking really embarrassed and Jack way too pleased. Sam was trying to argue but it was of no use. She could probably be just grateful that her family had no knowledge about her ... achievements - like blowing up the sun, changing the laws of physics and all.

So guys went to set up the fireworks while ladies cleaned the living room and tried to set up things on the roof – just seats and blankets. They also found enormous amount of food in the kitchen – all ready to be taken care of so they could have a nice evening snack while watching something or playing a game. So they made themselves useful while chatting happily about nothing and everything. It felt … domestic.

In the mean time, outside, David seemed distracted. Mark wanted to ask but Jack was faster. And anyway – whatever it was, it had probably something to do with him.

"Will you hurt her?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah… will you?"

"David… I could never do that, not intentionally anyway. Why would you think so?"

"I overheard dad talking with mom about somebody Sam used to date before. He was from the army and he had hurt her really a lot." Mark answered. Jack knew who this guy would be – he was surprised to see Mark's pained expression though. Obviously this was not something David was supposed to hear.

"Look, I can't promise we won't fight and have arguments and disagreements. We both might end up getting hurt pretty badly. God knows we already have through the years we've known each other. But I love your aunt with all my heart, and I will try as best as I could not to hurt her. I promise. How does that sound?"

David had to think about it for a moment. Then he nodded at him – he was okay with it. Jack knew it was very important.

"Do you want to marry her?"

Jack wasn't ready for that question so he almost tripped and fell down to the snow they were trying to get out of the way. He noticed Mark looking really strange – probably afraid of his son's behavior. But Jack would swear that those questions were flying through his head as well. So, with all the courage he could gather, he decided to tell him. And so they had a little more to talk about - just three men loving the same woman, each of them in his own way.

Once all were back in, they had their snacks, they watched a movie and spent the remaining hours of the last day of the year playing board games and cards. Some of them were part of the big box that Cassandra had given him and some were new – he had been shopping earlier after all!

Soon the midnight got closer so with a bottle of some bubbles and lots of happy mood they went outside – all warmly dressed and ready to celebrate the New Year.

Cassie and Daniel called earlier, trying to catch the right time with the time difference and everything. They were already looking forward to hearing everything about Mark's visit.

Jack also had to explain what was in the Christmas box. Sam just wouldn't let it drop. So he looked at her and told her. Cassie had created it for him – so he could celebrate Christmas with somebody here – in DC, at his new house, new home. She put decorations in, stockings, mistletoe, board games, cookies, instant hot cocoa and much more. All she could think of he could be in need of while having somebody over to celebrate the time of year with him.

"_So she thought you wouldn't be alone in the end?"_

"_I guess so. Well, I think she was hoping it would be you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Think about it, Carter. Those stockings in my living room are from her. One is labeled Jack. And the second one Sam. Do the math."_

"_Oh…" She felt a bit embarrassed but very happy. She kissed him and promised to thank Cassie later. She had helped them indeed. Especially the mistletoe would never be forgotten._

Now on the roof, Sam was standing aside, watching those she loved having fun. They wanted to wait with the fireworks but in the end decided to launch them early and then enjoy watching the sky – looking for other fireworks from the houses around. It was definitely better than watching TV. So – they had their fun. And now the kids were playing with some fire-crackers and sparklers - actually her brother was doing the same. Everyone obviously loved the sparklers.

Jack came to her and while standing behind her, he hugged her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Both knew that they would need all these warm and sweet memories to make it through the next few weeks… or months.

"Hi…"

"Hey you…" She answered and turned her head so he could give her a kiss.

"So… what do you think – did you like the fireworks?"

"I haven't seen more beautiful fireworks in ages..." She admitted.

"And I thought I made you see the best fireworks few days ago." He whispered into her ear, seductively, suggestively. He felt her shiver in his arms.

"Jack…" she whispered back, only slightly warning him.

"By the way, I had _the_ talk today." He offered another topic then, knowing that previous one was a bit dangerous for them.

"The talk?"

"The you-won't-ever-hurt-her talk."

"With Mark?"

"No, with David actually… he really loves you a lot."

"David…" Sam couldn't believe. She felt Jack's arms tightening around her and she was grateful for that. She snuggled closer and leaned into him more.

"But Mark was standing right there so…"

"And the result?"

"I think we're safe for now." He joked and kissed her neck again.

They were standing there together for some time then. And before they realized what was going on it was midnight. They could hear some bells ringing and after a moment they could hear the great fireworks starting. Both knew that their four companions would be joining them soon so they could all together open the bubbles to have the real celebration.

"Samantha…" And both knew how rare it was for him to call her that.

"Jack…" She said back, her voice betraying her as his did before.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that she could just turn around and get lost in his eyes, in his arms, kissing him, memorizing. And what a kiss that was. Both put everything into it – all the love and passion, fear and whatever they could find in themselves. It left them both breathless, pressed together from head to toe, eyes closed.

"And Jack, about the key…"

"Yeah… well…"

"Can I keep it?" She asked - putting him out of his misery.

"You want to?"

"Yes." She told him, finally looking into his eyes. It obviously made him very happy because he risked another kiss.

All other four Carters came to them, carrying the glasses. Jack took the bottle – it had been place into the snow on the roof to cool down – and opened it. They all cheered and sang a happy New Year song together.

"I'm freeeeeezing!" Lisa told them, teeth stammering in cold.

"Let's go inside…"

So they went inside. Sam held Jack back for a moment. Others were already gone.

"Something wrong?"

"Happy New Year, Jack." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Happy New Year, Carter." And she grinned at that name. She grew to love it so much. He was the only one calling her that and it had its magic now.

He pulled her to him for yet another passionate kiss. They went inside there to join others in celebrating the event. They would be leaving late in the afternoon. Sam had two more days and she already knew where and how she was going to spend them.

Before closing the door, Sam heard another set of fireworks somewhere outside. And she could only grin. She was happy, all people she cared about were relatively happy as well. And how was the saying? How life is on the New Year, it shall remain the whole year? Something like that… so maybe, just maybe, she had a wonderful year ahead of her.

Yes – with Jack.


End file.
